Rahvin
Name: Ared Mosinel Status: Dead Physical Appearance: "Rahvin was tall and dark, and said to be as handsome as Lanfear was beautiful." Tall wide shoulders, handsome, young looking, with white streaks over ears. = Character History = His release from the Bore commenced his thirst to gain power once again; continuing his dark purpose of ruling vast nations searching for immense control and power, which were the very reasons why he joined the Shadow during the age of legends, and be sealed in the bore with the Dark One for centuries. His leadership, charm, and charisma have not faded; couple this with the probability that he could be the ruggedly handsomest channeler at all times, his plans were gradually being realized, and then he set foot on Andor. With his innate charm and masculine grace, he settled himself in Caemlyn where he met the Queen of Andor, the beautiful Queen Aramilla. He set foot in the city and there he impressed every nobleman he encountered. His cunning smile and sharp political mind endeared the young daughters of the equally enthralled noblemen, thus, deemed him trustworthy and gained their loyalty to Ared Mosinel. It was very easy for him to gain the confidence of these people by playing the mysterious but caring and intelligent nobleman from afar. Ared Mosinel has a very strong talent of Compulsion, which power no other Chosen can surpass. He used it in his advantage and managed to accumulate minions and followers of his own. He gathered those who knew his real identity and the men and women he compelled to follow him and his mission. It was when he was fully settled in Andor that he instituted his order, the Order of Dominion. This order was of course based in central Andor, the castle in Caemlyn itself, probably the most powerful and influential place in the world. With his order and his persona instituted, added by his smartness and deviousness his name became popular and was known as the elegant and clever Lord Gaebril ((I will change this name, i forgot what i was using before)) who now commanded a part of the Royal Andorran Army. His reputation and his ruggedly handsomeness didn’t totally impress the queen of the country, who repressed his attraction to him and rather replaced it with suspicions about his real identity. Nevertheless, Ared remained a mystery to the queen, which made her do a thorough background check on this man. It was then that Ared used compulsion to bring the queen under his command. He became her lover and her most trusted confidante. With this power in his hands, he set himself as the highest ruler of the royal army, the Captain-General. His command, his voice, his works, represented the queen’s. Andor became his. At one point he fantasized himself as a normal man who was capable of falling in love, however, the Dark One’s influence was something not to be trifled with. Hence, he set his plans on roll. With his professional cunningness, he captured the four large manors of Andor. These large houses made it possible for Ared to monitor who was coming in and out of the country. They acted as border patrols and immigration reporters. With the demise of the Na’eblis, he saw the great potential to ally with some of the Chosen. Hence, Sammael, another Chosen, and his order merged with the Dominion, forming a powerful group that encompasses Sammael’s genius in bold fight and war and Rahvin’s skill in devious plans. In the end, he dies at the hand of the Dragon as he is found and hunted down in the Caemlyn castle. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW